


Homeward Bound

by C0l0rCoded



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Gen, Orphanage, episodic, occasionally non chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0l0rCoded/pseuds/C0l0rCoded
Summary: Three orphaned siblings fighting for eachother's future





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters aren't as fleshed out as I would have liked to see, and I have some qualms with it in general, but I decided to upload it for the BeNeLux week and show my bbies some support rather than obsessively worry over it for another three months and dunking it in the trash eventually.
> 
> The chapters will be episodic and based on important scenes rather than a chronological story. The setting is somewhere between 1920-30. It's for visual aesthetics and ambiance only and the exact location and time are not so relevant to the story, so feel free to decide that for yourself.

Large, worried eyes observed the shadows cast by the old chestnut in the backyard, gliding over the once white wall in front of him in quiet and ominous shapes. Had they ever looked so dark before? Often he'd found comfort in their ever different, yet never changing scattering across the wall, observed from his bed during sleepless nights or early mornings. His chest felt hollow and cold. This time not even the softly humming voice of his sister, warm like spring, as she brushed his hair, could make it better.  
Small hands gripped at the freshly laundered and ironed pants, earning him a quick tap on the fingers. 

"Don't fidget so much." His elder brother inspected his clothes, pulling the fabric straight again and fixing a loose suspender. Then he quickly returned to the polishing of the small, worn leather shoes. Thei resisted the urge to dangle his legs. Upset but understanding the seriousness of the situation.  
"These clothes are ugly and old." He protested with a small voice and pout, but then coloured at his own childishness.  
What difference was it going to make? He hoped it wouldn't make any. He didn't want it to make a difference. 

"It's about showing cleanliness and responsibility." Andries replied. His voice sounded flat and toneless. To many it wouldn’t be too unlike the usual way he spoke. Thei, however, heard a world of difference. He thought about asking why they were doing it for him then, instead of letting him do it by himself. but he was conflicted by wanting to show off that he was no longer a baby and not wanting to be alone. 

Not wanting to be away from them. 

"There, all done." Veerle pressed a gentle kiss onto his fair, now neatly combed hair. He could feel the ghost of a smile cling to it. "Such a handsome little brother I have!" She chimed, then briefly checked if his nails were clean and carefully rose from the bed, her simple green dress smoothing down in flowing lines. 

Now he'd have to get up too but he didn't. 

He wanted Veerle's caring hands to hold him and soothe him. He wanted Andries to tell him that there was nothing to worry about. That he would fix it. Like he fixed everything.  
Dries held out the final piece, a mostly-matching vest. "Sit up straight and be polite. Don't be picky with the food and smile at them right away as they enter." 

Thei slowly got up from the bed and slid his arms through the sleeves. Dries straightened it, even buttoned it, then let his hands rest on his younger brother's shoulders for a moment. The small boy pressed his lips into a thin line.  
"If they pick you and you have to cry, let them comfort you. Don't come to us." Thei's face distorted as his brother's hands left his shoulders.  
"Dries..." Veerle shook her head with a saddened look.  
"It's important." Andries said with a serious face. His green eyes stern until he cast them to the floor, his loose bangs obscuring them from view "It's all going to be all right." He added quietly.  
It was the first time Thei didn't believe him.  
There was the sound of a bell, and a voice calling through the halls. A nervous jitter ran over the young boy's back but then two hands reached for his, and he was still safe between his siblings as they went down the steps of the orphanage together.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where have you been?!” Olga, The head warden motioned urgently to them as they entered the dining hall. “Veerle you’re on the roster, are you not feeling well child?”  
Veerle gasped a silent ‘oh no.’ then shook her head and fluttered away to the kitchen, with a remorseful “Sorry!”  
Several kids were helping with setting the table along with two other wardens, the more hungry children were already seated at their designated place. 

“Dries can you help with the little ones. I can’t find Romano.” Stress trickled through her voice as she tried to keep a bickering Arthur and Francis apart. Andries nodded, ushering Thei over to the seat which he had managed to trade with Berwald for the day in what he considered to be a pretty good deal.  
Dries’s eyes flickered towards the open doors that led to the hallway that in turn led to the front porch. “Maybe they’ll be early. Remember what I said. If you can’t keep the smile, look down to your plate, just not too soon. Look a little sad when you do.” Thei nodded uncertainly. “You have a good position here, you’ll be the first they see. I’ll be right back. That brat is probably stuck in the chestnut again.”  
The small boy with his neatly combed hair and polished shoes that could not quite reach the floor sat down with hanging shoulders, folding his hands in his lap. 

A minute of organized chaos passed when the sudden ring of the doorbell instantly struck every sound down to deathly silence. Olga ushered the last of the kids to be seated, which they promptly did. Two rows of expectant eyes followed her out of the hall as she straightened her dress. Their ears tracking her footsteps to the front door. 

A hearty welcome and polite answering were heard. Thei gripped his pants until his knuckles turned white. The couple appearing in the doorway looked quite young. The man had combed back dark hair and bushy brows. His face was not unfriendly though he was obviously trying to look like a distinguished man. The woman looked petite and elegant. A hopeful, expectant, but also anxious look graced her face. It was because of that Thei found it easy to smile in earnest. She looked like he felt. Her eyes caught him and then a hesitant smile returned. Thei became self-conscious and rather by chance than design, looked down at his plate awkwardly. 

“This are mister and missus Langrishe.” Voices of different ages chimed a ‘good afternoon mister and missus Langrishe.” In almost reverent fashion and Olga went to introduce the kids’ names one by one as they walked passed them. Nearing the end of the table, Dries walked in carrying a struggling Romano, who kicked his little feet around and tried to bite the arms that held him for good measure. 

“Apologies we’re late.” Dries simply said as he put the small rebelling boy down on his chair with a light thud and walked over to his own seat only paying polite respects and not much else. 

“This would be Romano, and Andries.” Olga continued, gesturing towards each boy, before turning back to an eager looking Antonio to introduce him. On queue Toni immediately gave them his widest possible smile, holding on to it as long as he could, even as the couple had already looked away from him, at the chance that they might turn around. 

As the trio headed for the office, Millie, the new warden, halted in front of them. “Ma’am?” the young woman looked a bit hesitant in the presence of the couple. “The grocery list…well.” Her voice trailed off. Olga excused herself for a moment and cast a closer look. 

Dries entered the hall carrying an extra chair for the small office at the end of it catching the tail of the conversation. It was a recurring theme that had plagued them even more this year than the one before.  
“…- let’s scrap the cotton for now. We’ll try for wool in the fall. In town see if you can find out whether any of the farmers might need a hand -just not the Wrainwrights- and no cheese, but some more butter might be affordable. ”  
“You seek to save money on the children’s care?” The woman sounded a little alarmed. Olga turned and flushed.  
They were grossly understaffed and underfunded. She had to make do. All the time she had to make do. Dries thought she worked miracles every single day.  
“She seeks to save money so that the children are cared for.” Dries answered, as he walked past them. “There’s just not enough.” He glanced at Olga who looked a little relieved, though not less embarrassed. 

“Oh I see. My sincere apologies miss Marchenko. I spoke in haste.” Olga shook her head at the apology. “Your concern for the children graces you madam, do not let it bother you.”  
She led them to a small office in the back. The door was missing. She did not elaborate on it. Dries entered before them and put the chair next to the other, leaving the room with a courteous nod to the couple. Olga gestured warmly. “Please have a seat.”

Dries was supposed to make himself scarce, yet he could hear just a little bit from the spot where he was standing. More information meant better chances. He decided to risk it. 

“We’ve already discussed some of the legal particulars on the phone, but feel free to ask any question you may have. There will be time to mingle with the children after they’ve eaten, but did by chance anyone catch your eye we could discuss?” There was a pause. The couple was looking at each other, he figured. 

He couldn’t make out what they said, just that their muffled intonations spelled disappointment, Dries shuffled along the wall, closer to the room. He could make out Olga’s voice easier because it was clear and he was used to it.  
“…I’m sorry, the youngest often get picked first. At the moment I cannot accept new children, thus our most eligible are already above the ideal adoption ages… I know you asked me a month ago but the situation was different then…I’m sorry I did not inform you, it was my neglect.” Dries knew what she meant. They’d had a baby at the home for the first time in a long while, and the younger the child, the better the chances. The girl had been adopted without the adoptive parents ever having met the other children who were far older in comparison, but Olga hadn’t told them because she couldn’t waste the chance. That small chance a child would go home with a new family. 

Dries couldn’t catch the grumble of the gentleman, but he didn’t really need to. After a few moments, the woman piped up. “…I see…regardless, I was quite taken with Thei. He tried to encourage me when we arrived, I’m sure. But the poor boy looked so sad as we came in.” 

“Ah…” Olga scraped her throat. “For these children, you are a hope they hardly dare to have…” She hesitated, trying to gauge how her words needed to sound. It was often difficult to strike the right chord. Often she had to tone down the despair she truly felt in order not to chase them away or come across as overly dramatic. To her all her children were important. Special. Precious. Loved. All of them needed, deserved a family. She didn’t want to favour any over the other, but the ladies voice had sounded sympathetic but unsure.  
“It’s because you are his last chance.” Olga started thoughtfully. “He’s turned five recently. After this age, the chance of finding a new willing family to take them is very small.” 

“How is his…spirit…?” The man asked at length. Olga tried to think of what to say. Thei was a very smart boy, but he was also shy and sensitive. In the right hands he’d grow into an admirable, worthy young man, yet she had met enough parents-to-be to know the husband was after a different kind of temperament or demeanor. 

“You could speak with his older brother Andries. Thei admires him quite a lot.” 

“Ah the tall fellow?” He sounded pleased. That was something at least. Dries thought about how to answer any questions the man might ask him in a favourable way without lying and how to steer the conversation if he had the chance. The one inside, meanwhile had moved to the water avens the woman had spotted in a small vase in the hall. A pretty water-loving herb, as the name implied, with reddish purple bellshaped flowers. It had quite a few useful medicinal properties as well as a pleasant taste. He could go down to the river and get a few for Thei to give to her. Was that too obvious? Probably. But it would be memorable at least. He wondered if any of the eligible parents that visited ever spent a second thought on the ones left behind. 

Some tumult rose from the main hall and Dries figured he’d better leave before he was found out eavesdropping and consequently ruin any chance for the impression of a well-behaved mature example to his baby brother.  
“And?!” Veerle caught his arm as soon as he entered the main hall, her blond hair bouncing with the sudden motion. Hope and fear equally spread on her soft features. “Maybe. He has a chance.” Of course he noticed it. The split second in which her face fell before turning cheerful. How her fingers twitched just the slightest bit before letting go.  
“Battle plans?” She asked, donning herself with bravery. Dries snorted and smirked, crossing his arms. “Water avens.”


End file.
